


Undertones

by ofporcelain



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Stark OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofporcelain/pseuds/ofporcelain
Summary: King’s Landing has been everything but kind to you, Y/N Stark, the eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. With your father now dead you have had to rely on your many lessons in order to protect not only yourself, but your sister from the Lannisters. However, after a strange encounter with Podrick Payne, things may not be as hopeless as you once believed.





	1. The Squire's Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I absolutely adore Podrick and I believed he would be perfect for my Stark!OC series. I am testing the waters a bit since I’ve never written for him before, but I’m beyond excited! As usual kudos, comments, & bookmarks are always appreciated! 
> 
> Chapter Inspiration: Possibility by Lykki Li

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King’s Landing has been everything but kind to the reader, Y/N Stark, the eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. With her father now dead and her mother and brother fighting desperately within the North she has had to rely on her many lessons in order to protect not only herself, but her sister from the Lannisters. However, after a strange encounter with Podrick Payne, things may not be as hopeless as she once believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I absolutely adore Podrick and I believed he would be perfect for my Stark!OC series. I am testing the waters a bit since I’ve never written for him before, but I’m beyond excited! As usual kudos, comments, & bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter Inspiration: Possibility by Lykki Li**

Sobs wrack against your body, bouncing off the Weirwood Tree and echoing throughout the Godswood. Your arms were wrapped tightly around yourself, knees pulled tightly to your chest as you allowed yourself to release the pain that had come with the whispers of your mother and brothers death. It seemed the Godswood was the only place in King’s Landing where you could be left alone, the strong faith of the North protecting you from peeping eyes as you were left to pray. You couldn’t remember the last time you had knelt before the weirwood to pray.

The shuffle of feet was drowned out by your cries, eyes screwed shut as you desperate fought back the realization that you were no longer able to hold hope that you would be rescued from the south. It wasn’t until a low voice called out that your head jerked upwards, knees dropping to the side to rest against the cool ground, eyes blinking past the small rays of light that beamed through the tree leaves. 

“My lady,” he began softly, hands grasping nervously at the ends of his leather plackart. “Lord Tyrion sent me to escort you to Lady Sansa.”

His words caused you to inhale sharply through parted lips before they pressed together in an effort to suppress a sob, tears rolling down your cheeks as your eyes closed tightly. You could feel his stare beyond your lids and after releasing a shaky breath you opened them once more. 

You pulled your eyes away from him, pressing your palms against the stone and pushing yourself to your feet. Your legs were shaking at the effort and fearing that they would collapse at any moment the squire leaped forward, arms lightly holding onto your arms as you steadied yourself. “Thank you.” You replied coolly, dusting the dirt from your gown as you straightened your posture. “Take me to my sister, please ser.”

After another look at your tear stained face, he gave a slow nod, twisting on his heels in order to lead you through the Red Keep. “I am sorry for your loss, Lady Y/N.” He spoke with a shaky voice, glancing over to meet your gaze one more.

“My mother and brother were traitors, they deserved a traitors death.” The words were ash in your mouth and you fought back the whine that tried to crawl up your throat. You refused to meet his gaze, instead focusing on the mouth of the Godswood before you.

Once again you felt his eyes flicker across your face, contemplation crossing his features and then he turned away. “No one deserves such a fate.” He mumbled, causing your brow to furrow as you glanced in his direction. 

The moment you had broken past the bush lining you could feel the eyes on you, calculating and curious as you made your way back into the publicity of the Red Keep. You desperately wanted to snap at them, to run away from their prying gaze, the squire seemed to noticed this his back straightening as he led you towards the solar of his Lord and Lady. It wasn’t until you had made it into the corridor that he spoke once more. “They’re all fools, my lady. I-I’ve seen you overcome a lot since you’ve been here a-and I don’t think this will be an exception to that.”

In all honesty, you had paid little mind to the man during your time in King’s Landing, you had paid little mind to any man during your time, but there was something in his voice that caused your steps to slow to a stop. “I’ve been terribly rude.” You mumbled, gaze fluttering over to him as you twisted to face him head-on, hand parting between robes as you held it out to him. “I’m Y/N Stark.”

That seemed to catch him off guard, eyes dragging across your face before reaching out to softly grasp you the tips of your fingers, his thumb brushing against you knuckles as he bent at the waist in a bow. “Podrick Payne.” The sudden closeness was undeniable and when he lifted his head to meet your gaze once more your breath caught in your throat. 

Your mouth parted, words forming on your tongue, and then the door across from you opened causing you to jump apart. The both of you turned to face Lord Tyrion whose brow furrowed as his gaze shifted slowly between his squire and Lady Wife’s sister. “Thank you, Pod.” He said slowly, stepping back to give you space to walk into the room. “Your sister is in need of your presence.”

“Lord Tyrion, Ser Podrick.” You bid politely, slipping away from the men and into the room before shutting the door behind you. Sansa barely glanced towards you, eyes trained out the filtered window. You crossed the room quickly, arms wrapping around her frame tightly, head pressed between her shoulder blades as you let out a broken sob. There was no denying that you were all each other had, grasping desperately at one another as you cried for yet another loss. 

With the wedding of King Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell being scheduled in a fortnight there were many strange faces lurking within the Red Keep. You had you done your best to avoid them all, head kept low as you ignore the whispers that drifted around you.

Sansa still refused to leave her chambers and you knew the easiest way to keep his disappearance being noticed was to frequently walk around the keep. Hence why you were waltzing along the corridor, hands clasped tightly in front of you as you kept your gaze on the ground. You could feel the eyes of the men before you, leering at your body and making subtle japes.

It wasn’t until they burst into laughter that you looked up at them, only for them to land on Podrick Payne who caused the group to part as he marched forward. He was completely lost in his own thoughts, a roll of parchment gripped tightly in his hand. 

He barely registered you as you passed, but you couldn’t help but call out to him. He skirted to a stop instantly, twisting to face you. “Lady Y/N, is there something I can do for you?”

“Would you mind terribly if I walked with you?” You asked softly, eyes shifting back to the group of men who had crowed in the direction you were going. 

He followed your line of sight, brow furrowing in realization before he gave a strong. “I wouldn’t mind at all.” At his words your shoulders sagged in relief, heels clicking against the stone as you made your way to his side. “I’ve got to deliver this letter to Lord Tyrion, but I can escort you to your room first.”

“Thank you very much Ser Podrick.” You replied, falling into step with him as he led you back to your room.

“I’m not a ser, my lady, just a squire.” He spoke softly, voice wavering slightly as he glanced in your direction. “You can call me Podrick or Pod.”

You glanced in his direction, a smile playing on your lips as you nodded slowly, “forgive me, Podrick. Please, call me Y/N.”

Another round of giggled reached your ear, but until the cruel one from the men before these were full of childlike happiness and before he got the chance to respond a sudden weight hit your torso causing you to come to an abrupt halt. Your eyes darted down to the small girl who had bumped into you, fear filling her gaze as she stared up at you before glancing back at the group of children she had been playing alongside. The sight alone caused your chest to ache, face softening as you reached out to steady her. “Me apologies, milady!” She rushed out, taking a quick step back.

“You should be more careful here, little lady, not everyone would take kindly to such things.” Your voice was soft and you bent slightly in order to meet her gaze directly. “They’re quite dull around here.” A smile pulled at the girl's lips and she nodded roughly. You gave her arm a small squeeze before stepping to the side to let them all pass. “Go play.”

They scurried past you and the squire fits of giggles between them as they vanished deeper into the keep. A smile played at your lips as you turned back to the man, continuing in the direction you had been headed before the interruption. “You’re very kind, my lady.”

A laugh slid past your lip, shaking your head slightly. “I try at least.” There were many times you had to keep from biting remarks back at those who suppressed you. From lashing and barring your teeth as the king and his wicked mother grinned at your pain. “It can be difficult at times.”

He nodded in response, turning down a final corridor and stopping directly outside your chamber door. A strange silence fell over you both as you stood in the empty hall, however when it was broken you had both began to speak at once, soft laugh sliding from your lips as you dipped your head. 

A strange sensation washed over you as you took a step forward, hand reaching out to rest on his forearm, “I hope you rest well tonight, Podrick.”

“You too, my lady.” His cheeks heated up when your brow raised in response, gaze flickering between your face and the stone floor. “I-I mean Y/N.”

With that you floated forward, opening your solar door and slowly dragging your hand away from his form. He turned to watch you end, smiling deeply as you waved once more and shut the door behind you.


	2. The Squire's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Kings wedding grows closer so does the tension throughout the Red Keep and the reader can’t help but feel suffocated. It isn’t until yet another kind gesture from the stumble-tongued squire that she begins to realize that while the Gods have tortured her tremendously they may finally be gifting her for her sorrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t’s so nice to finally write some pure content for once, but if you guys know me then you know angst is coming soon and fast. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I’ve had to rearrange/change some of the events that occurred in season three & four (what happened when Jaime returned & when Tyrion gives Podrick money for the brothel), so please keep that in mind before pointing it out. As usual kudos, comments, & bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter Inspiration: Saturn by Sleeping At Last**

You were well aware as to why your sister was wedded to Tyrion Lannister rather than yourself. Rumors of what had surfaced of Jaime Lannister had been brought the King’s Hand through hushed whispers and while you were new to the world of politics you knew how succession worked. He would never allow his imp son to rule over Casterly Rock and with his eldest now having a reason to be released from his duty to the Kings Guard he could not only strengthen his hold on the north by marrying the eldest Stark daughter to a loyal house, but by marrying them both into his own.

When the eldest son of Tywin Lannister returned, proving the rumors to be true, you were sure it was only a matter of time before a betrothal was announced. The thought alone terrified you if Cersei was willing to destroy everything you loved due to the questioning of her children's birthrights you didn’t want to think about what would be done if you were to marry her brother. 

It was due to this that you had rarely exited your chambers, believing it would be best to avoid them unless specifically called upon. Because of this, you were only given the chance to go to the Godswood when the sun had begun to set. They seemed to be lenient after the death of your mother and brother, after all, neither you nor Sansa had a means to escape or a place to escape to.

Despite the many faces of the Red Keep you were able to slip into the holy woods virtually unnoticed and after many twists and turns you found yourself face to face with the weirwood tree. Your jaw clenched at the sight, fisting slightly at your dress as you hissed at the roots. “What did we do?” You demanded, “the Starks severed you loyally for generations and now you’ve killed us.”

Tears were beginning to well up in your eyes as you stared at the face of the weirwood tree, “what can I do?” Your voice broke as you stepped closer. “What can I do to protect my sister? What can I do to right whatever wrong we committed? Give me a sign, something- anything!”

“My lady?”

The voice caused you to jump, twisting around to meet the hesitant gaze of Podrick Payne. It was in that moment the wind rolled over the cobblestone, pushing the skirts of your dress as it rushed forward to breeze past the squire. The limbs of the weirwood tree whipped violently, leave rustling and branches creaking from the force.

You moved then, almost as if the wind was urging you on and it wasn’t until you spoke out to the male that it calmed. “Podrick, did you need something?”

“I saw you come this way.” He replied sheepishly, head bowing slightly as he took a step forward. “It isn’t safe to be alone at this time, my lady.”

“Y/N.” You corrected, a soft smiling forming over your lips. Despite the anxiousness that seized in your chest you couldn’t help the comfort that came with the familiar presence. “Thank you for your concerns.”

“I haven’t seen you around the Keep lately.” He continued, brow furrowing slightly as he glanced around the Godswood. “I don’t believe they have noticed yet.”

A laugh slid past your lips, head shaking as you followed his gaze to the weirwood. “Are you a religious man, Podrick?”

“No, my lady- Y/N, I can’t say that I am.” You could have guessed this, of course, you had witnessed many unfaithful beings grow uncomfortable under the gaze of the weirwood. 

“May I tell you something?” You asked suddenly, words startling him as his eyes darted back to you. He gave a strong nod and you beckoned him closer, to which he responded immediately. “I no longer come here to pray.”

His gaze stayed trailed on your face, hanging onto each of your words and you felt your face get hot under his stare. There was a questioning tint in his eyes, but he refrained from speaking, instead urging you to continue. “It’s almost impossible to find solitude here, aside from my chambers, and I can’t stay there all the time.”

“So you come here at night to avoid them.” He finished, head nodding in understanding. “If you would allow it I’d accompany you, I’d keep my distance s-so you wouldn’t be bothered with my company, but it’s better than walking unprotected.”

It was a request you normally would have denied immediately, however, the genuine tone caused your stomach to tighten. “I think I would enjoy your company.” 

A smile broke over his lips at your words, a breathy laugh sliding past his lips. “I would enjoy giving it,” he replied, though upon realizing the possible impropriety of his words he began to stumble. “I-I only mean-”

You cut him off by placing a hand on his arm, smiling blossoming across your features as you spoke. “It’s alright, Podrick. Would you escort me back to my solar?”

“Of course!” His arm was offered in an instant and you were glad to accept, lacing yours through it as he began leading you from the Godswood. You had reached out to him three times now, however, the first two left much more space between you both. Now you could feel the warmth radiating beneath his leather top and the unexpectedly muscular form of his bicep as it pressed against your own. 

As you walked along the bush-line you could have sworn you saw a small figure, but you were quick to brush the thought away. “You once told me I was kind.” You began softly, glancing at the man to your right, “I don’t think I could ever be as kind as you have been to me.”

“I’m not foolish enough to believe my presence is vital here.” His mouth opened to respond, but he quickly bit back the interrupting remark. “I’m aware of what others see when they look at me. A traitor’s daughter, a key to the North, a broken maiden, a piece of the game. I’ve heard the whispered and I’ve felt the gazes, but not from you. Never from you.” 

It seemed he had lost himself in thought then, brows screwed together as he contemplated his response. “That’s not what I see when I look at you.”

“What do you see then?” You asked softly, looking at him from under your lashes. Your steps had slowed tremendously, and his arm flexed slightly as he glanced down to meet your gaze.

“I-”

“Podrick!” A loud voice cheered, causing you both to hastily look in its direction. You had recognized the man from court, always perched behind Tyrion Lannister, Bronn you believe his name was. He was staggering slightly and it only took a few moments to realize he was drunk. “What are you doing out and about?”

“I was e-escorting the lady back to her chambers.” He replied swiftly, gaze darting between you and the new presence. 

At the mention of you, the man glanced in your direction, then down at your linked arms. “Milady. Well, when you’re done with that how about me and you head down to Flea Bottom ‘nd get a drink.”

The squire only nodded quickly before turning back in the previous direction, leading you away from the wobbly male. When you had finally arrived before your solar you untangled yourself from Podrick, a smile once again gracing your lips as you turned to face him. “Thank you for your company.”

“You’re very welcome, my lady.” His response earned a laugh, eyes rolling playfully as he once again referred to your title; you were sure it was hard to break such a habit. “I’ll come again tomorrow.”

Warmth radiated throughout you as you contemplated his word, head bobbing slightly as you stepped forward to place a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Have a good night, Podrick.”

“You as well, Y/N.” And much like the night before you turned and entered the room, smiling through the crack as it closed with a soft click.

☇ ☇ ☇ ☇  
With Podrick

After the door had clicked shut a fluttery smile grace his lips, hands clapping almost excitedly in front of him as he twisted on his heels. He decided to decline Bronn’s offer, heading back to his own room within the Keep and settling in for the night. It wasn’t until a harsh knock at his door that he jerked awake, a quick glance out the window letting him known that despite his initial fear he hadn’t overslept. 

He had followed his Lord loyally into the brothel, adverting his eyes often as he waited for another command- any command, really. He had followed Lord Tyrion into brothels many times before, eyes wide and nervous as he gawked at the women; however, he no longer felt that intense pull towards them. Oddly enough their behavior had turned him away this time.

Of course, he’d never think less of them. He knew very well what it was like to be desperate to make a living for himself and he couldn’t blame them for the road they had taken. They were very confident and open, but they were no longer what he wanted. The thought alone caused his brow to furrow, though his attention was snapped forward when the short male called to him. 

After wheeling the records out of Littlefinger’s office he rested against one of the brothel pillars. He was once again lost in thought, trying to valiantly discover as to why he longer felt the fascination to the women who surround him. Beautiful as they were the women desperately lacked something that he couldn’t place his finger on.

As he wheeled the cart behind him, careful to avoid the residents surrounding him, he tuned out from the conversation between Lord Tyrion and Bronn. “Podrick?” His attention snapped forward, responding instantly. “After a long conciliation with my colleague, Ser Bronn, I’ve finally found a suitable reward for the services you’ve provided, over and above what might be considered reasonable. Tell me Pod, have you ever been with a woman?” When he replied honestly his Lord spoke one more. “Gemma specialized in first timers.”

“Uh, my lord..” He trailed off, slowly backing away from the nude woman who strolled towards him. It was then that he began to zone out, eyes glazed as he looked between the three women. He had barely registered the lord and his sworn shields farewell as the door was shut. 

The women quickly began pulling at the straps of his clothes, giggling and whispering as they lead him to sit before them. His mind was wheeling as he glanced between them all and a part of him desperately wanted to react. It wanted to do a great many things, but something was off. “I-I’m sorry!” He said quickly, jumping away from them with outstretched arms. 

“No need to be nervous.” One of them cooed, stepping in his direction. “We’ll take good care of you.”

“I’m very sorry.” He repeated again, head shaking as he kept his distance. “I don’t think I can do this.”

It was another woman that spoke then, confusion dancing behind her eyes. “We promise it’ll be worth your coin, milord.”

“Oh no, i-it isn’t you.” His words were rushed, a hand lifting to pull roughly at his hair as he shook his head, eyes screwing shut for a brief moment. Then he realized where the reluctance had come from. A now familiar smile shone behind his closed lids, vibrant eyes and hair catching his memory as he opened them again to look at the women. “There’s someone else.”

They were quiet for a moment until the third woman took her chance to speak. “He fancies someone.”

The three of them erupted into fits of giggles as they sat on the center bed and he suddenly felt very vulnerable under their gazes. Between them were rushed whispers that he couldn’t quite make out and when their gaze shifted to him again he faltered. “Would you like to learn how to please her, milord?”

“W-what?” He was caught off guard by the question, eyes shifting between the three wildly. 

Another round of giggles was shared between them, “would you like to learn how to please her?”

The coin purse clicked loudly with each step he took towards Lord Tyrion’s solar, a wide smile etched onto his features, however, he willed it into a serious expression as he approached the men. “Ah, the return of the conquering hero, does he have a little jump in his step?”

“The lad’s practically skipping,” Bronn added, a smirk growing on his lips.

“You were gone a long time, I trust you got your money's worth or should I say my money's worth?”

It was then that he stepped forward, lightly placing the coin purse on the man's desk. “Oh, it was a gift, Podrick! This is more than I give you in a year.” Bronn was quick to add on, reminding the Lord of the squire's lack of pay. “Oh, then it’s much more than I give you in a year!”

“They wouldn’t take it, my lord.”

The others began a quick back on forth, confusion clear on their faces as they turned back to Podrick. Again he answered their questions honestly, but this time Bronn jumped to his feet, pushing him down in the chair as Tyrion went to grab a goblet and wine. 

He kept his answers short, doing his best to weave his answers with honestly, but without full detail. He couldn’t be sure how long he had spent with them, eyes wide as he took in every detail and presentation they gave him. The women had assured him it was nothing to be embarrassed by and when the refused his coin he grew skeptical. We’ve been doing this a long time, milord, and not once has a man denied us because of another woman. 

Once he had given the two men as much as he could muster the interrogation came to an end. “Well, I certainly can’t take this back,” Tyrion said, reaching out to grasp the purse. “You’ve more than earned it at this point.”

“My lord,” he began, cheeks heating at the contemplation of the words he had prepared. “There is something else I’d like to use it for, i-if you don’t need it.”

Both Bronn and Lord Tyrion shared a glance, but the shorter man shrugged as he tossed the small bundle of fabric towards his squire. “Do as you wish, Pod.”

☇ ☇ ☇ ☇

The day seemed to drag on as you waited inside your chambers; shifting between switching your gowns, brushing your hair, and indulging in a book. Eventually, the sun had begun to set and there was a soft knock at the wooden door. Your heart fluttered against your rib cage as you crossed the room, taking a deep breath before opening the door. 

Podrick met your gaze instantly, a wide smile pulling at his lips as he offered his arm. You gladly accepted it, returning his grin as you allowed him to lead you to the Godswood. Unlike the few times you had walked with him he was silent, body tense as you made your way through the Keep. 

Once you had arrived before the weirwood tree you slid from him, hand brushing along his tunic as you stepped back. “Thank you for bringing me here, it was much more comfortable than making the journey alone.”

“I gave my word.” He replied softly, eyes darting down to his feet as he took a deep breath. “I-I brought you something.”

Your ears perked at that, head tilting to the side as you sent him a questioning gaze. “You brought me something?”

Your words seemed to spur his actions, jumping slightly as he dug into the pocket of his trousers. You watched with wide eyes as he removed his shaky hand, eyes traveling from his clenched fingertips to the silver chain that swayed in the light breeze. It wasn’t until you caught sight of the jewel hanging from it that your breath caught, brow furrowing as you shifted back to meet his eyes.

“Podrick I can’t-”

“I’ve seen you wear the color a lot.” He blurted out, taking a small step forward. The jewel itself was cut in the shape of a droplet, the brilliant color was without a doubt your favorite of the masses. “I wanted to get it for you.”

The gesture itself was overwhelming, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as you looked between him and the necklace. You couldn’t be sure when the last time someone had gifted you with anything was and the gentle tone in his voice did nothing to sway the emotions that ripped through your frame. “I don’t know what to say. This means,” your voice broke slightly, “this means very much to me.”

“M-May I?” He stumbled out, head dipping slightly as he motioned towards you. A nod was your only response, words growing more difficult as you stared at the jewel. However, it wasn’t until you turned your back to him that he stepped forward, arms wrapping around your frame, caging you in warmth. You grasped the ends of your hair, pulling it to the side as he pulled the necklace into place. Tingles rolled over your skin as his knuckles brushed against your neck, your head tilted to the side, glancing at him from the corner of your eye as he clicked the chain into place.

Then his hands rolled across your skin, slowly falling to his sides as he met your gaze. You twisted in place and while you were well aware of the closeness, of how he was a breath away, neither of you stepped back. Your ears were practically ringing as you watched his gaze flicker down to your lips, throat bobbing as he swallowed and it was you who lifted your chin to brush them against his. 

As quickly as you had made contact you pulled away, eyes widening as you shook your head. “I’m so sorry, I don’t-”

Your words were cut off by his hands lifting to cup your cheeks, mouth lowering onto yours fully. A sharp inhale of breath was all you could muster before melting into his touch, eyes fluttering closed as you reached up to grip the sleeves of his tunic. His lips were soft, however, they were firm with assurance as they moved against your own. 

He pulled back slowly, lips brushing together once more before he leaned back into his full height. His eyes were dazed as they met yours and his thumb rolled over your cheek. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled softly.

A laugh slid past your lips, body rolling against his slightly as you shook your head. “Between the two of us, I’m not sure who apologizes more.” He gave his own chuckle in response, hands sliding down your neck and over your arms before dropping back to his sides. “This is very unexpected and dangerous and-”

“I don’t mind.” His tone was soft, though it was enough to silence your words. “I’ll leave if you’d like. I can walk you back to your chambers and you’ll never have to see me again, but I don’t mind the danger or the consequences. I-I enjoy you, a lot.”

“I enjoy you too, Podrick.” He frowned slightly at his own words, though a smile was quick to overcome as you followed along with his mumbles. “I think I should be taken back to my chambers, it’s not safe to be together for too long.”

A strong nod was his only response, arm tucking against his middle as he turned back towards the entrance. You slid your hand through it, squeezing softly before allowing him to lead you back to your old safe haven.


	3. The Squire's Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for King Joffrey to marry Margaery Tyrell and with the Keep bustling with activity it has been nearly impossible for the reader to find time with Podrick. Lord Tyrion has also kept him extremely busy and when the festivities have began it seems their brief moments of happiness were all they would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd here comes the angst I had mentioned before. This was such a fun part to write & I really hope you all enjoy it! As usual kudos, comments, & bookmarks are always appreciated! 
> 
> Chapter Inspiration: Hey Lady by Thriving Ivory

“What can I do for you Varys?” Tyrion asked, boredom lacing his tone as he shifted back to meet the eunuch's gaze. The shorter man had ordered both his squire and sworn shield to leave him to his solitude, however, with the presence of the Spider it seemed that he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it.

The Spiders hands were clasped before him, a grin playing at his lips as he moved to stand before the desk. “My little birds have brought me some very interesting information.” He cooed softly, the words instantly drawing the attention of the Master of Coin. “Very interesting indeed and involving your squire no doubt.”

“Podrick? What could he have possibly done to catch your interest?” Tyrion couldn’t help but scoff; there were many players in the Game of Thrones, but Podrick Payne was not a name that stood out among them. 

A hum vibrated from the Master of Whispers as he took a seat across from him, settling back in the chair. “Oh, I believe this will catch the interest of many.” A furrowed before was the only given response and he let out an exaggerated sigh. “It seems one of my little birds witnessed a very intimate moment between Podrick Payne and Lady Y/N Stark.”

This caused Tyrion to shift forward, confusion dancing in his eyes as he folded his hands on the desk. “An intimate moment?” He mumbled under his breath, head shaking slightly in disbelief. “He wouldn’t be that stupid.”

“It seems he would be that stupid, repeatedly might I add.” He countered, “I thought little of it when whispers of them walking the Keep arose, however with the seriousness of the newest ones I figured it was time to inform you.”

“And why would you do that? Aside from your kind nature, of course.” 

“Consider it my thanks for Blackwater.”

Before another reply could be given there was the sound of oncoming footsteps, causing them both to turn towards the mouth of the solar. Podrick faltered under their gaze for a brief moment, but he dipped his head in greeting before turning to his Lord Tyrion. “It’s time for the meeting of the small council, my lord.”

The two men turned to each other for a brief moment, “thank you, Podrick., gather my books.” It was all he needed to say for the young man to jump to action and wordlessly follow the Master of Coin back into the Keep.

☇ ☇ ☇ ☇

With the wedding only a night away the Red Keep was bustling with activity. You were no longer able to hide within your chambers, both yours and your sister’s presence being requested at every gathering within the throne room. This often led to nights spent with Sansa, whispering in the candlelight about your time within the capital. 

You hadn’t been able to slip off to the Godswood in three nights, Podrick having been consumed with the work of Lord Tyrion and the newcomers prohibiting you from wandering alone. During one of your late conversations, Sansa had confessed to her meets with Ser Dontos, a man you vaguely remembered from the kings nameday celebration.

She spoke excitedly about the knight turned jester, and while you wanted desperately to warn her again him you couldn’t bring yourself to cause the crumble of her smile. A smile you hadn’t seen in a very long time. 

Now your arms were linked together, heads held high as you strolled through the gardens. Your handmaidens followed close behind, but you ignored them completely as you relaxed under the beaming sun. Your free hand was lifted, toying with the necklace that had been gifted to you those nights ago in the Godswood. 

As you turned the corner you heart skipped, eyes pulling past Lord Tyrion to the squire who followed loyally behind him. Both you and your sister came to a stop before them, curtsying in his presence. 

“Lady Sansa, Lady Y/N, I hope you're enjoying the weather.” He replied kindly and you smiled down at him, though your gaze slowly drifted back to Podrick. His eyes were trained on you, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

You averted your gaze quickly, shifting to Tyrion who met you with questioning eyes. “You as well, my lord.” You said softly, not fully having to force a smile onto your lips. “My sister and I were just heading to have lunch, would you care to join us?”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to deny it. Duties as the Master of Coin call.” 

It was then that Sansa spoke, “have a good day, my lord.”

He bowed in farewell, passing you both as he continued on his way, and when your eyes locked with those of his squire once more you couldn’t stop the way your smile widened. He hadn’t moved to follow his lord, instead, his eyes dropped to the jewel that hung above your breasts. 

“Podrick!” Tyrion called out, spurring the man into action as he dipped his hand and rushed to walk along with him. The girls around you giggled as he stumbled along and you resisted the urge to watch as he left. 

The rest of the day dragged on and you had parted ways with Sansa before the Godswood. She had given you a questioning look but continued back to her chambers nonetheless. A small smile played on your lips as you sat on one of the stone ledges. You weren’t able to think about this holy place without thinking of Podrick. The sun had begun to set, vibrant purples coloring the sky as you reached up to play with the jewel that hung from your neck. 

Slapping footsteps caused you to jump, eyes darting to the mouth of the Godswood where Podrick came to a slow stop. His chest was heaving and you could only assume that he had taken off the moment Tyrion dismissed him from his duties. You stiffened in your seat, hand dropping from the necklace to rest on your lap as he slowly crossed the space between you. 

He let out a trembling breath, knees bending beneath him as he crouch before you, his hands reaching out to take yours. You watched as he turned his attention to then, calloused fingers rolling across yours as he leaned down to place a soft kiss to your fingertips. 

His eyes slowly lifted to meet yours, tongue slipping out to roll across his bottom lip as his hand slid up your arm to cup your neck. You met him in a soft kiss, fingertips gripping at his tunic as you responded eagerly. You shifted forward to press closer to him and in a wisp of movement he rose to his feet, freehand grasping your waist as he lifted you from your seat. 

Your arms lifted to wrap around his neck, head tilting to deepen the kiss as he laced his braced his forearms against your back. When you finally broke apart you were at a loss for breath, eyes still screwed shut as you pressed your forehead against his. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered softly, breath fanning over your face as he brushed his lips against yours. “Lord Tyrion has kept me busy, I haven’t been able to-”

“It’s fine,” you interrupted coolly. “I understand, I’m just glad to see you now.”

You continued to enjoy the rare moment together, eyes still shut as fell into hushed whispered. It seemed the world beyond the Godswood was lost in memory as you clung to one another. Neither of you aware of the lurking set of eyes that belonged to a short and scarred man. Just as you were unaware of the impending doom that was held for the following day.

The festivities had begun early on and your handmaidens rushed to get you ready for the day. Your gown was that of your favorite color, matching the jewel you had grown so fond over perfectly, and your hair was pulled in intricate braids and twists. You had taken your place behind your sister in the throne room, watching with hollowed eyes as Margaery Tyrell and Joffrey Baratheon were wed to one another. 

You weren’t given a chance to breathe, the entire room being dismissed to the courtyard for further activities and dining. When the dwarfs began acting out the War of the Five Kings you averted your gaze, allowing it to drift to the squire you had grown so fond of. He hadn’t caught your gaze, Tyrion mumbling to him before he scurried away from the scene. 

The longer the events went on the more bored you became and your gaze trained on your goblet as you waited for things to come to an end. Joffrey’s cruelties effected you deeply and you wished to reach out to your sister, however, you had been sat away from the front, your table being that in the corner and your view was blocked by a barricade of flowers.

When the terror broke out and the king fell to the ground you leaped to your feet, eyes darting wildly for your sister and when she came into view you noticed the jester at her side. She lifted her gaze, meeting yours worriedly as you did your best to push through the crowd. Men blocked your path, all desperate to get a look at the gasping king and you looked back to her. The striking realization that you wouldn’t be able to get to her caused your heart to sink. “Go!” You mouthed and with a heartbroken expression, she turned to allow Sir Dontos to lead her away. 

After a gathering of the small council, it was determined that you were not involved with the poisoning. The queen was furious, desperate to get revenge for her son, but Tywin had silenced her at once. You solidified their hold over the North and they had come to the concision that had you been involved you would have escaped with your sister. However, you had been confined to your chambers, only being permitted to leave when you were called upon. 

☇ ☇ ☇ ☇

Podrick stood at attention before his lord, eyes trailing over the grimy cell for a brief moment before he turned back to meet his gaze. “Trial in a fortnight. Have they announced the judges yet?” 

At this, the squire moved to sit across from the man, “your father, Mace Tyrell, and Prince Oberyn of Dorne.”

“Oberyn? I’ll give it to my father, he never fails to take advantage of a family tragedy.”

“I’m supposed to get a list of names from you, my lord. Anyone who would testify on your behalf.” 

Tyrion feigned shock, “oh I get to call my own witnesses? How generous of them! Very well, my wife, Sansa.”

“My lord, she’s gone. No one’s seen her since the wedding. You don’t think she..”

The man shifted against the pillar, pushing himself to his feet. “No one had more cause to kill Joffrey than Sansa and Y/N, but they’re no assassins. Whoever killed the king wanted me to lose my head for it and with their disappearance it makes me seem that much more guilty.”

“L-Lady Y/N didn’t leave with her.” Podrick stumbled out, “the small counsel declared her innocent because of it.”

A tense silence fell over the two, the imps gaze almost unbearable to meet. “I know about her, Podrick.” He replied softly, “one of Varys’ little bird saw you in the Godswood and after he told me I followed and saw for myself. Podrick, they’ll be following you now.”

“Who, my lord?”

“I don’t know- they, they! The ominous they! The man pulling the strings, or woman, my father. Maybe Joffrey was too much work for him, sweet Tommen would be so much easier for him to handle. Whenever something bad happens to me I assume it’s my sister that had a hand in it but say what you will of Cersei she loves her children. She is the only one I’m certain had nothing to do with this murder which makes it unique as King’s Landing murders go.”

After a brief discussion of witnesses, the squire rose to his feet. “There’s one more thing, my lord. A man, I didn’t know his face, came to ask if I’d testify against you. He said I’d be named Ser Podrick Payne if I told the judges you bought a poison called The Strangler.”

“Ser Podrick Payne, it had a nice ring to it. What did you tell them?”

“I didn’t tell them anything, my lord.”

“Are you going to accept their offer? Testifying against me wasn’t a suggestion if they can’t tempt you with honey they’ll offer something less sweet.”

“You’ve been good to me, my lord.”

“Pod, the trials in a fortnight, they’ll want an answer before that.”

“I already gave them an answer, my lord.”

Tyrion pushed to his feet once more, rounding on the other male. “I will not have you dying on my behalf, do you hear me? If I have to take that long walk to the executioner's block I don’t want to see your head already mounted. Pod, I’m giving you an order.”

“I can’t leave, my lord.”

“Pod, I’m giving you an order.”

The aforementioned male began nodding his head harshly, “I’m sorry, my lord, but I can’t leave. Lady Y/N will have no one.”

“Is this girl really worth losing your life over?” Tyrion demanded, frustration clear in his tone and he stepped closer to him.

“Yes.” 

A slow realization settled over the shorter male, head cocking to the side as he let out a harsh sigh. “You’ve fallen in love with her.” Podrick’s head dipped at the man's words, though when he offered no other response he spoke again. “Go and find my brother, tell him I need him. Pod, this is farewell.”

“Farewell, my lord.” His voice cracked softly as he turned towards the door. 

“Pod. There has never lived a more loyal squire.”

☇ ☇ ☇ ☇

A harsh knock echoed throughout your solar, your gaze darting to the window to see that the sun had long set. Your brow was furrowed as you rose from your seat before the hearth, lifting the hem of your dress as you crossed to the door. With slow movements you unbarred the latches, slowly opening it to reveal a small girl. Upon closer inspection, you recognized her as the girl who had bumped into you all those days ago. 

She said nothing, instead, she rushed forward with an outstretched arm and hastily shoved a piece of parchment into your hand. As quick as she had come she left, scurrying down the corridor and you shut the door after her. With narrowed eyes, you unraveled the scroll and read over the inscription. 

You jumped into action, tossing the parchment into the hearth and turning to gather the few supplies listed and nothing more. You then placed the satchel outside of the door with shaky hands and waited the next few moments with hollowed breaths. There was a shuffle of feet and then a short knock, the thought of trickery only crossing your mind for a moment before you jerked the door open. 

The satchel was gone, the hall empty, and you rushed down the corridor. The Godswood enclosed you almost instantly, though there was no one else lurking near the weirwood. Your heart was hammering in your chest, though the parting of bushes caused you to jump back. An exceedingly large woman slipped into the shadows, hands raised in surrender. 

“My lady, my name is Brienne of Tarth. I swore a vow to your mother that I would bring you to safety.” 

You stared at her for a long moment, narrowed eyes dragging down the satchel that was slung over her armor. “The letter was from Podrick.” You countered with narrowed eyes. 

“Yes, and he’s waiting with the horses.” She responded lightly, “I assure you, my lady, I mean you no harm.”

Time was of the essence, the way she grasped the hilt of her sword at the rustle of the wind assured you of it. It seemed that faith was all you had to rely on and with a single nod of your head you rushed forward, fists clenching at your dress as she led you down the hidden path. Your heart was hammering against your chest as you stumbled over the rubble, allowing the large woman to grasp your arm and lightly pull you alongside her. 

The wall of the Red Keep did nothing to calm your nerves, however, the opened gate did. Your gaze pulled up to meet the man who controlled the lever, though there was nothing more than a flickering torch. You were rushed down the stairs, head spinning wildly as you awaited the tolls of the bell, though they never came. Instead, there was the whinnying of horses and a broad figure came into view. At the sight of him, you pulled your arm free from Brienne, pushing faster as until you stood before him.

The moment you were in reach he grasped your cheeks, “are you hurt?” He asked quickly, though when there was no response his hand dropped to take your arm, leading you to the closest mare and hoisting you onto it. The next hour was little more than a blur, the lady warrior leading you through flea bottom and out of the city. Not once did her hand leave the hilt of her sword and despite the difficulties, Podrick seemed to be having with his horse you were able to escape unnoticed. 

You were unsure as to where they were whisking you away to, but there was nothing left for you in King’s Landing and you were happy to be gone.


	4. The Squire's Compliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride from King’s Landing was rough and uncomfortable, but you’ve finally been gifted with freedom and you couldn’t be more grateful. The lady warrior who has sworn to protects you is set on returning you to safety, though you didn’t miss the skeptical glanced she tossed between you and the squire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this were a friends episode it would be called ‘The One Where Podrick and The Reader Never Know They’ve Been Caught Part Two’. As usual kudos, comments, & bookmarks are always appreciated! xxx  
> Chapter Inspiration: White Demon Love Song by The Killers

Your body ached from the constant galloping from the horse. You had been riding for hours in an attempt to put space between you and King’s Landing and you were sure that your absence has been noted at this point. Brienne was leading the way, posture tense as she hurried you to safety. Every now and then you would catch Podrick’s gaze, his eyes burning with determination as struggled with his mare. 

It wasn’t until you were surrounded by wilderness that Brienne slowed her own to a light trot, eyes twisting around as she searched for a place to stop for the night. The sun had fully begun to set behind the mountains when she came to a stop and Podrick stumbled to get off his horse. He smiled softly as he reached up to take your hand, helping you from the massive creature. Once you were on the ground he jumped to work, gather supplies for a fire. 

“My lady,” Brienne spoke up, pulling your attention to her. She drew her sword, placing it on the ground before her as she bent at the knee. “I offer my services completely. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New.”

You chin tilted up, posture straightening as you met her strong gaze. Your courtesies were swarming your mind as you replied. “I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table and I pledge to ask no service of you that may bring your dishonor. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New. Arise.”

A look of relief crossed her features as she grasped the hilt of her sword and shoved it back into the sheath. You glanced over at Podrick who had set a pile of wood in the center of a clearing. A smile was playing at his lips as he began sparking the flint and when they caught the bark and shifted to flames you let out a relieved sigh. 

“I’ve brought few supplies, but we should save them as long as possible. I’m going to set up some traps, Podrick, set up the bedrolls.” Brienne said bluntly, grabbing one of the saddlebags and walking from the clearing with heavy strides. 

You stepped over to the horses, pulling at the leather straps that held the bags to them. Then there was a feather-light hand on your waist, fingertips lifting to brush across yours. You twisted slightly, eyes dragging up to meet soft brown orbs and you let out a soft sigh. “Thank you.”

“I wasn’t going to leave without you.” He muttered softly, fingers lacing with yours before pulling them from the straps. “Lord Tyrion told me I would be targeted if I stayed, but I wouldn’t leave without you. Lady Brienne is close with Jaime Lannister and he gave us leeway to get you out.”

You tilted your head, nose brushing against his as your eyes fluttered shut. “I don’t know what to say.” You replied, laughing slightly. “I’d be dead if it weren’t for you.”

“I didn’t do much.” 

With a huff you pulled your hand from his, lifting both of yours and grasping his neck. “You did everything. You gave me freedom, Podrick.” You pressed a soft kiss to his lips and he responded instantly. His fingers brushed lightly against your waist just as a shuffle of feet caused you to jump apart. 

Brienne glanced between you as Podrick shifted to the side and began unloading the supplies. You smiled politely at her before crossing the space to the fire, holding your palms to the flame. Soon the bedrolls were laid out and you laid out across your own, exhaling harshly as you let exhaustion consume you. 

It seemed the moment you fell asleep you were pulled awake by the sun behind your lids. You groaned softly, rolling to hide your face from the light, however, a soft voice pulled your attention upwards. “Y/N, we’re about to eat.”

Podrick held his hand out to you and with a soft sigh, you took it, allowing him to pull you to your feet. You smiled at him, though a flicker of light drew your attention behind him. “Podrick, the fire!”

His head darted behind him, eyes going wide as he rushed forward to pull the rabbit from the fire. “Oh no, oh no, no, no.” With hurried movements, he began stomping in an attempt to put out the flames. 

“Did you remove the skin?” Another voice called out, drawing your attention to the woman who held a bundle of sticks in her arms. 

Once the flames were put out he shyly glanced over to her, “no, my lady.”

“Have you ever cooked a rabbit before?”

“No, my lady.” 

“Did you ever cook anything for Lord Tyrion?” 

“No, my lady.” He repeated, voice lowering with shame. “That was the cooks.” 

She tossed the wood aside with a groan and your heart ached at the way his head fell. You watched as she dropped onto the log and began pulled at the straps of her armor. He hurried forward, hands replacing her before pulling away when she demanded to know what he was doing.

“I’ve been removing my armor for quite some time, thank you very much.” 

Podrick went back to the rabbit, meeting your gaze with an awkward smile before grasping the stick and turning to begin skinning it. 

“What exactly did you do for Lord Tyrion?” Brienne asked, still fiddling with her ties. 

“I brought him his meals and cleaned his table when he was finished. I kept his clothing and linens clean, carried his messages and returned the replies. Mostly I poured wine.”

“Whilst in Lord Tyrion’s service did you ever do anything remotely to combat?”

His movements paused, head tilting to look towards the flames. “I killed a man.” 

“Who?”

“Kingsguard. He tried to kill Lord Tyrion at the Blackwater.” He replied grimly.

Brienne dropped her hand, attention fully turned to him. “How did you kill a kingsguard?”

“I pushed a spear through the back of his head.”

With a heavy gaze, she shifted again, reaching back to pull at the ties, however this time she dropped her hand. “Bloody ridiculous. Help me with these straps.”

A soft smile graced his lips as he walked back to her, helping her remove her armor piece by piece. You crossed over to them both, sitting on the log adjacent to them both. After he had finished helping her he went back to the rabbit, this time setting it correctly above the fire. 

After it had finished cooking you ate in silence and Brienne ordered Podrick to begin to unsaddle the horses. It wasn’t until he was out of earshot that you turned to the strong woman, “he’s a good man, Lady Brienne.” 

She glanced over at you, a frown playing at her lips. “Be that as he may, my lady, I never wished to have a squire.”

You nodded at her words, turning your attention to the male. “Whether you want him or not he’ll never stop trying.” 

“You seem rather fond of him, my lady.” 

A laugh slid past your lips at her words, shaking your head as you glanced at your hands. “He’s done a lot for me. Things many were too scared to do.”

Once Podrick finished with the horses you rose to your feet, walking back to your bedroll and curling up on it. They did the same and it wasn’t long before you fell into a deep sleep. It was the first time in weeks you found that sleep came easily, no nightmares or fear that when you awoke it would be for the last time.

The journey had begun again and you were incredibly exhausted, the thought of a warm bed lingering in your mind as you looked forward. It wasn’t until Brienne spoke that you tuned back into your surroundings. “We’re still a bit too close to King’s Landing to take you into town, my lady.” She had pulled her horse to a stop, glancing over her shoulder at you. “We’ll set up camp here. There are a few things I need to get from the town ahead.”

After a few orders barked at Podrick she rode off, leaving you alone with the squire. He helped you from your horse once more before hurrying to set up the bedrolls and start a fire. You were further north than you had been in a long while, the cold bit against your skin, but you couldn’t help but bask in it. 

You began exploring the clearing, glad to stretch your legs after a long ride. You walked down the slight incline of the mountain, eyes pulling across the woodlands, however, they grew wide when you looked past a bundle of trees. Common sense seemed to evade you as you began pulling at your cloak, allowing it to fall to the ground as you moved closer to the steaming water. 

It had been far too long since you had last seen a hot spring, the last time being a month before you left home when you and your siblings snuck from Winterfell to the one you had played in as a child. Piece by piece you began removing your clothes, allowing them to drop carelessly to the ground. The initial touch caused you to let out a moan, grasping the rocks that formed along the sides and lowering yourself into the hot water. 

With a sharp breath, you dropped beneath the surface, allowing the warmth to consume you before rising back to your full height. The water was deep enough to touch your shoulders and you lifted your hands to push against it playfully. 

“My lady?” A voice called out, dragging your attention back the way you came. Podrick peaked around the trees, your forgotten cloak held in his hands and when his gaze dropped down to you he stumbled to a stop. 

A blush spread over your face as you crossed your arms over your chest, a shy smile gracing your lips as he stared at you. Your movement seemed to spur him into action, his eyes dropping to the ground as he averted his gaze. “I-I’m sorry, my lady. When I s-saw you weren’t at the camp I grew worried.”

“It’s okay.” You said quietly, though when he turned to leave you perked up. “Wait!”

You hadn’t fully meant to call him back, the impropriety of it all rushing to you as he turned back in your direction. Neither of you spoke, your mind swarming as you fought for your next words. “Will you get in with me?”

He took a step forward, mouth opening as he stumbled over loose rock. Your cloak was dropped once again as he bent down next to the hot spring, hand dropping to touch the water. You reached out for him, brush a wet hand across his cheek before floating back to the other side of the concave. 

With clumsy hands he pulled at his leather tunic, pulling it free and discarding it along with your clothes. He then rose to his full height, pulling the cloth tunic over his head. You gulped at the sight of his bare chest, it was surprisingly muscular, a thin line of hair leading down his torso and disappearing behind his breeches. You had the decency to look away when he began removing the final articles of clothing. 

The was a shift in the water and it wasn’t until you felt a soft grip on your waist that you turned back to him. His face was wet, the dirt now scrubbed from his face and you assumed he had ducked under the moment he got in. Wet hair hung in his face, eyes glazed over as he dropped his head to press his lips against yours. Your breath caught in your throat as you responded, arms lifting to lace around his neck. You were too aware of the way your bare chest pressed against his and how his hand lifted to rest against the center of your shoulders. 

“Lady Brienne could-” You cut him off with another kiss, hands tangling in his wet hair as you pressed closer to him. 

“I don’t care.” Your words brought you back to the night in the Godswood, to how he had declared his feelings for you and your stomach erupted in butterflies. “I just want you to hold me.”

Your words seemed to push away and doubt that had come to mind, his mouth crushing against your own. His tongue rolled over the seem of your lips, urging it open and the moment you granted access he sighed against you. You found a rhythm with one another, tongues pushing and pulling as you lost yourself in him. 

Neither of you was aware of the heavy footsteps leading in your direction or the concerned gaze that was dragging across the enclosed area. You didn’t hear the low gasp or the shift of armor as you were seen tangled with one another, too lost in your embrace and kiss to acknowledge the world beyond the trees. 

When the sun began to set you had parted from one another, chests heaving for breath and Podrick moved to push himself from the water. After he had gotten his trousers on he turned to you, reaching a hand out to pull you out and then offering his tunic for you to dry off with. You accepted it sheepishly, drying off quickly as he turned his back to you. Once you had slid back into your dress and fastened the ties you stepped forward, wrapping your arms around his middle and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

He turned in your grasp, smiling softly before reaching down to grab your cloak, tossing it around your shoulders before fastening it under your neck. Once he had slid the rest of his clothes on he took your hand, leading you back to the camp he had made. It seemed Brienne had just returned as she was climbing off her horse. He pulled from you softly, crossing the space to help her unload the horse. 

Surprisingly enough she allowed him to do so, turning to fix up the fire before handing out the food she had brought from the tavern. You began to eat in silence and when Podrick got up to unsaddle the horses, as he usually did, you followed him with your eyes. “Forgive me if I’m overstepping, my lady, but as of right now we don’t have access to moon tea.”

Your eyes widened at her words, gaze snapping in the woman’s direction. “I-I’m sorry?”

“I stumbled upon you and Podrick in the hot spring, my lady.” She said with a sign, “I’m not here to judge you, but I am here to protect you.”

Hot embarrassment flooded through you as you glanced down to the fire. “I’m safe, I-I mean we didn’t do anything that would call for moon tea.” You prayed she would understand the meaning of your words. If you had to speak any further on the situation you weren’t sure you would be able to complete a sentence. 

“Forgive me, my lady, it isn’t my place.” She said, bowing her head and returned to the sharpening of her sword.

“There’s no need for apologies. Thank you for your concern.” 

Thankfully before she was able to respond Podrick made his way back to the fire, glancing at your empty plate before grabbing his own. “Did you eat enough?” He asked softly.

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I’m not very hungry.”

You laugh softly, shaking your head as you motioned towards his plate. “I’m fine, Pod.”

With a shrug he settled down onto his bedroll, digging into his food with enough speed that you could tell he was fibbing when he claimed he wasn’t hungry.


End file.
